The Section Files
by E350
Summary: A series of oneshots set in my Eckenshead Road universe. FIRST CHAPTER: It's an idol that can mould anything into anything else. To bad it drives you insane as well. RATED FOR DARK THEMES AND SCIENCE MUMBO-JUMBO. GENRES MAY VARY.


This little doohickey is a series of oneshots set in the same universe as my conest oneshot, Eckenshead Road. They are rather serious.

Incidentally, there's a message on my profile to all.

Now, enjoy this account of a crazy person!  
**

* * *

**

**The Section Files**

**

* * *

REPORT: On the Closure of Section 035**

_Greenham Thorpe, the Midlands, England._

_

* * *

This is getting ridiculous._

_It has only been two weeks since the incident at Eckenshead Road, and already we have another major incident._

_I am talking about Greenham Thorpe – our main facility in the Midlands. It houses seven Sections of Research – and now we have been forced to shut one down._

_The incident is bizarre, and we believe that the head researcher of Section 035 was probably insane. We have his final report – and suicide note._

_Feel free to make your own conclusions._

* * *

I don't regret it – not really. Sure, I know I've gone too far even for us, but think about the scientific opportunities I have opened. We could change the world! We could!

OK, the story begins back in January, when we received shipment 23546 from our Tibetan offices. The idol – oh, how beautiful it was! Pure gold, excellent craftsman ship, a power beyond anything we could dream.

I HAD to research.

I opened up 035 for this purpose. I doubt you disagree with my methods – they were test subjects, they weren't supposed to _survive_! Two of them, picked up overnight, covered up as always. MIL-035 and FIL-035, by protocol – civilian names were Thomas L. Pickles and Kimiko W. Finster – all fair enough, eh? Eh?

…oh, the experimentation, the preliminary tests on inanimate objects I committed – they'd drive lesser minds insane, but me – I did not go insane – by far, I became SANER then previously, more clear headed.

The properties – the idol…changes them. It's turns lead to gold, iron to diamond, wood to platinum, it can change the properties to anything, but oh the strain – the strain it causes on the mind of the user…wills…it tries to bend your will, change your state of being…it's like nothing I've ever used.

Inanimate testing finished, but…but you wanted me to stop. You wanted me to give up but I did not give up. I became only more vigorous in my pursuit of science.

I began testing on the 035 subjects. I conceived the possibility of making them…more then human more then life more then ANYTHING ever conveyed by our weak minds.

Sure, I tortured them. God only knows I tortured them, but it was for science and they were merely test subjects, they EXIST for this purpose they were BORN for this purpose they LIVE and BREATHE for this purpose.

I had to torture them…it was needed to stimulate my own mind. By causing suffering in others I would be able to sharpen my will against my own conscience.

You may call me a monster but you do not see the full point, I needed to control my own actions, I needed to…I needed to stand my mental ground when using the idol.

I tortured them for three months before news arrived of what happened at Eckenshead Road – but by now my mind was elevated. It could see beyond my facility, my company, my very self, I had taken control of my own mind the idol did not possess me, no, it didn't!

I decided to launch tests. At this point people were commenting that my behaviours had changed. The fools. So what if I never ate or slept – it's an example all should follow to excel at their mental capabilities.

The tests were simple. Take a human being and warp them into…I don't know, but my mind was guiding me, easing me to the right choice, I am sure.

I…I can't remember what I did.

I can't remember…my name – no, no I know that I know that, its Dr. Moist, its, its coming back…

I joined the subjects…not physically, not socially, but mentally. Two bodies shared by one mind – or maybe one body shared by two minds, I didn't know. The idol did things not even I could observe, it was wonderful horrible fantastic mundane all at the same time.

And then I let them go. It was my decision, it was my decision.

I cant remember what i was writing about all I can think of is that idol and what it does…it's will be done, No no, it's will not be done its evil but its brilliant its its

De$troY 1t! O deAr Go D, Ki1l iT! ITs its

please kill it kill me

_

* * *

As you can see, the idol – we have designated it 23546 – seemed to lead subjects into insanity. Naturally, we were forced to incinerate it – it was too dangerous to be kept._

_I would recommend we expunge the records of Dr. Moist, effective immediately, and set up teams to hunt down the 035 subjects._

_That is all. Enjoy your day._


End file.
